Godzilla Earth
|length=100 meters (2030) 550 meters (1 804 feet) long |weight=10,000 tons (2030) 100,000 tons |eye=Blue Glowing yellow (Flashback sequences) |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Humanity Exif Bilusaludo Houtua Mechagodzilla Other monsters |relationships=Godzilla Filius (Cell-divided clone) Servum (Subspecies) Zillas/Biollante/Orga (Hypothesized related species) Plant life (DNA contents) |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater}} '''Godzilla Earth' , also simply known as Godzilla , and Scarlet Godzilla Earth is the first Godzilla of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity, and the second Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. This Godzilla made its first formal appearance in the prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, where it's detailed how Godzilla arose in 2030 and proceeded to lay waste to both humanity and the planet's monster population over the course of 18 years. It appeared again in the sequel novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, where the aftermath of Monster Apocalypse is explored. During the events of this novel, Godzilla also came into contact with Battra, Mothra, Gigan, and even destroyed an incoming celestial body. Godzilla Earth then appeared in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, where he acted as one of the antagonists of the film, having been awoken in the film's ending moments. It appeared in the film's 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, where it encountered Mechagodzilla in city form, and those who built it. It made its final appearance in the 2018 film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater, where it came into contact with King Ghidorah. This Godzilla spawned Godzilla Filius, a smaller, nearly identical, cell-divided clone of itself, which acted as the primary antagonist of the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning "gorilla", and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning "whale". According to the website for the anime trilogy, this Godzilla's designation is officially Godzilla Earth . This is apparently to symbolize how Godzilla rules over, or has ruled over the planet for 20,000 years.(December 19, 2017). 2017.12.19 新キャラクターPV公開！ Godzilla Anime. Retrieved December 19, 2017 The dubbing of Scarlet Godzilla Earth comes from a GifMagazine promotional gif, which labels the monster as such. This comes from City on the Edge of Battle's ending, which had Godzilla Earth becoming laced with scarlet, fire-like energy. It should be noted that this only denotes a change in aesthetic, over a new, notable form in the vein of Fire Rodan , and Godzilla is shown shifting between it and his more normal form during City on the Edge of Battle and The Planet Eater. Appearance Design The 2017 design of Godzilla follows in the footsteps of his 2016 predecessor by incorporating elements of past designs within its own, in this case, that of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation. Differences in his design boil down to the being much more spiky and frayed in appearance, almost looking like a hybrid between the 2014 and 2016 designs for Godzilla's dorsal spines. The statue for this design depicts them as much more leaf-like in aesthetic, even possessing veins, further solidifying his origin from plant-based organisms. Said run all the way down to his tail. This Godzilla also looks like it has exposed musculature over its entire body in a manner similar to the 2016 Godzilla. However, this Godzilla deviates from looking like pure muscle, and instead bears more of a likeness towards the roots of plants, with moss-like details being prevalent on its feet as well. Oddly enough, this Godzilla's foot design is biologically similar to that of a human's: featuring a similar arch between the toe and heel (or calx pads) as well as a similar toe arrangement. The leg design is overall similar to that of the Heisei era Godzilla: featuring a simple thigh and shin build, over being digitigrade. The torso resembles that of the ''GMK'' Godzilla, along with some of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation’s characteristics. The head of this Godzilla bears more than a passing resemblance to the 2014 Godzilla, but features a much more natural, and normal shape, almost akin to that of a sea turtle when looked at head-on. Despite this, he possesses a slight underbite, with the lower jaw being marginally thicker and more built up than the upper jaw. Its eyes are a low blue in coloration, and interestingly enough, this Godzilla lacks natural teeth, instead having tooth-like appendages forming from his skin. The mouth of this Godzilla also possesses an odd, unintentional smile, with the back of his lips curving upwards. This Godzilla's skin tone is a deep green in coloration, making this the first green Godzilla since 1999's MireGoji design. It was confirmed that this Godzilla would also exceed the already enormous size of the Godzilla from the Shin Godzilla continuity family, coming in at 300 meters, something that would be described in the film as well. (June 13, 2017). アニメ映画「GODZILLA」新ビジュアルで歴代最大サイズのゴジラが初披露！ Eiga. Retrieved June 17, 2017Godzilla height and weight Gojipedia. Retrieved November 17, 2017 The basic concept of the design was inspired from large trees, especially sacred trees in Shintoism. Additionally, it was aimed to be a realization of imaginary creatures like dragons, not to emphasize biological reality, but instead aiming for surreal aesthetics.ゴジラ特番半分くらい見た。資料の文字がなんだかめちゃくちゃ可愛い。そして御神木感めっちゃわかる……じんぐう杉あんな樹皮してる……。 According to the director, Godzilla's physique was based on a sumo wrestler, depicting "a beautiful form of sumo". On the other hand, its head was designed to be not carnivorous in appearance, this included an integration of its teeth with its jaws, along with a rather calm expression. The head was designed to be considerably small in size compared to its body. His expression was aimed to "be dignified like a God", with another aesthetic design choice hearkening to a philosopher of ancient Greece, with combed back hair. The protrusions on Godzilla's head were designed from a general image of the latter. Its eyes were designed to be "very gentle and calm, and not being fierce" while resembling a cat's eye, with eyelashes being added to emphasize a tender nature.(November 25, 2017). アニメ版ゴジラに“まつげ”がある理由とは？虚淵玄も苦労を吐露 NewsWalker. Retrieved January 15, 2017 Its skin was inspired by gregarious moss plants on a surface, and its were designed on the basis of leaves from holly trees and included vein-like lines. As he lived, and adapted over the course of 20,000 years, in comparison to its offspring Godzilla Earth's appearance can be seen as much rougher and more detailed, akin to tree bark or mountainous and rocky terrain, rather than smooth and unrefined. After the unsuccessful attack by the humans and Bilusaludo at Mechagodzilla City, Godzilla's skin was blackened, with visible heat lacing new cracks in its hide, while its eyes become yellow. Portrayal Godzilla was portrayed through the use of CGI, much like its 2014 and 2016 counterparts. Roar This Godzilla shares a roar with the Millennium series' Godzilla incarnations, having used the roar as he finally awakens. He, like Filius also emitted low growling and snarling noises. Personality Despite its rather calm facial traits, this Godzilla is extremely hostile and violent even by monster standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart humans. Metphies states that "Godzilla will never ever let humanity flee". Furthermore, it not only targets humanity, but also targets other monsters. Godzilla seemingly wants to destroy and hunt down everyone and everything in its way, either by malicious, or territorial intent. Furthermore, according to Metphies' monologue upon witnessing Godzilla rise from its millennia-long slumber, it could be theorized from a literal standpoint, that as the most dominant living being on the planet, Godzilla is a deity brought forth by nature to humble humanity to the point of despair and even extinction for their desecrations upon mother Earth. This makes its personality reminiscent to that of a vengeful deity, intolerant of man's treatment and attitude toward its home. This Godzilla seems to possess some form of intelligence as it did not fire an atomic blast after it was hit with EMP harpoons like its offspring did, resulting in the offspring's death. Origins This Godzilla, much like the ones featured in the 2014 film, Godzilla and the 2016 film, Shin Godzilla, features a new, revamped origin: originating from plant-based lifeforms, he is said to be the "end result of natural selection on Earth", and has gone on to live and dominate the planet for 20,000 years.(August 18, 2017). GODZILLA: PLANET OF THE MONSTERS Update SciFi Japan. Retrieved August 18, 2017 It has been speculated that Godzilla is a plant-based mutant which ingested a massive amount of metal elements during the process of its growth. History While other monsters have been recognized by humanity since 1999, Godzilla didn't make any formal appearance until 2030. ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse 2030 Kamoebas IV's corpse was found on Odo Island on May 29, 2030, and this was the first cross between humanity and Godzilla. Kyohei Yamane, a professor of Strategic Biology named the monster ''Gojira after 呉爾羅, legendary dragon god of the island. Later, an increasing number of missing vessels were reported, including a nuclear submarine of the US Army. Frequent occurrences of unidentified underwater eruption-like phenomenon were reported, reports of "horizontal lighting" and "mysterious lights" gradually moving east and approaching the continent of North America were spoken of, and reports of corpses of monsters had been recorded in the Pacific Ocean. Vessels reporting the above-mentioned reports also disappeared. One night, Anguirus, along with Varan and Baragon emerged on the coasts of Los Angeles, but all were escaping out of desperate fears that were obvious even from the viewpoint of mankind. Another gigantic monster appeared and followed the three; this was the first official visual confirmation of Godzilla to humanity. At that time, US Army situated strong anti-kaiju defense lines on Los Angeles, but a charged particle beam Godzilla shot on Varan produced a powerful EMP, crushing all of the city's weaponry and electronic functionality. After killing all the three monsters, Godzilla started attacking humanity, destroying Los Angeles with casualties rising to 8.7 million people. Raids of bunker busters by the US Army didn't affect it at all, and humanity couldn't stop but watch the monster destroy San Francisco and burn down the city. The US Army with all its technology tried to search for Godzilla, who disappeared into the Pacific Ocean after the incident in San Francisco, but failed to locate the target due to its stealthy nature. Three nuclear submarines were lost during the search efforts. A video taken by Andy A. Antonio from Los Angeles became the first official footage to capture Godzilla and later became the most viewed video in history. Andy was filming to earn money for his mother, who was suffering from cancer. Andy instantly became rich for his efforts, and was able to educate his children, while also getting a ticket for the space ship Oratia to evacuate the planet with his elderly son. He was also able to receive medical treatment for severe radioactive exposure due to Godzilla's arrival and actions, and passed away two weeks after Akira Sakaki's interview with him. However, he was regretful that he wasn't able to save his mother, as she was instantly killed by a radioactive beam which hit the underground shelter she was evacuating to. 2031 Godzilla emerged and destroyed a Carrier Strike Group near Washington, and then attacked the west coast of North America again, destroying Colorado Springs even though the city was thoroughly fortified against Godzilla. The Defense Line which the US Army concentrated all of its strength was easily broken, and the final operation to throw one hundred and fifty 21 kiloton nuclear bombs didn't affect it at all. During the live broadcast, the President of the US began to go insane, claimed that Godzilla was the Beast of Revelation, and put a gun into his mouth and shot himself. It then crossed the continent into the Gulf of Mexico, disappearing into the Atlantic Ocean. The west coast was totally destroyed, and the eastern side of the nation was divided, including safer regions. Around this time, the Godzilla/Nuclear Cult formed, resulting in mass suicides using nuclear bombs and executions in inner continental regions, with death tolls counting up in the tens of thousands. This continued until the Exifs' visit. 2034 , France.]] Godzilla attacked western Europe (including Paris as it was shown), and forced humanity to abandon Europe. Total casualties were estimated to be up to 6 million. It then disappeared into Arctic Sea. Furthermore, other monsters in Europe fled to the east to avoid Godzilla, causing severe damages to refugees heading the same way, while damaging land and ecosystems. 2042 - 2044 This was the most intense period in terms of Godzilla's activity according to Project Mechagodzilla. The monster appeared 8 times during a period of two years on a global scale, and total casualties were estimated to be more than 300 million. Humanity had to abandon all over the east coast of North America, northern parts of Africa, and half of the Eurasian continent. Even though the formation of the Global Union with the Exifs and Bilusaludos dramatically improved anti-monster technologies of Earthlings, none of those were effective against Godzilla. 2045 "Operation: Great Wall" was conducted by the UNHCR to bury Godzilla alive, utilizing about 2,000 nuclear bombs, which sealed the monster under the Himalayas, and Godzilla temporarily ceased its activity. 2046 Godzilla destroyed the bedrock of the mountain range with its beam and resumed its activity. It broke through the defense line in India and kept moving, killing about 200 million people in the Eurasian continent and about 100 million in Japan. The final battle against the monster on Hamamatsu in Japan became a total loss, and included the loss of Mechagodzilla. The global population had decreased to about 522 million, confirmed by the Global/Earth Union and estimated to be 700 million in total in the 16 years since Godzilla's first appearance. Humanity was totally cornered in terms of both potentially habitable areas and population density. Thus, with their population dwindling in less than the twenty thousands, humanity was forced to abandon the planet even if leaving the majority of the planet's population, around 700 million people, behind. 2048 Latin America, the last stronghold for humanity, was finally attacked by Godzilla. The final defense line of UNHCR was destroyed, and the HQ of the UNHCR in Rio de Janeiro was taken down as well. It then attacked the space port where passengers and crew were about to ride on Aratrum. When the ship was about to depart, one of transporters were shot down by Godzilla's beam, and the resulting crash and explosion accidentally involved several buses, resulting in the loss of many crew members, including Akira Sakaki and his wife. However, they survived but left behind in Earth with Godzilla. Akira himself was returning to the HQ erase the Aratrum's data on Godzilla, alongside other monsters, claiming the remainders and descendants of humanity wouldn't need the history of loss, and put amusements in the database instead. ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla 2037 After laying waste to western Europe, Godzilla vanished into the ocean in August of 2037. Battra emerged from his sleep in South America. Godzilla and Battra fought at least two times after this point, with Godzilla proving triumphant. After defeating Battra, Godzilla traveled to the Arctic Ocean and disappeared. 2042 Godzilla reappeared from the Arctic ice in 2042 after storing up energy for five years and completely obliterated the approaching Gorath asteroid which was on a collision course with the Earth using a more powerful red spiral-shaped variant of his atomic breath. It was believed Godzilla had vanished in 2037 because he sensed the approach of Gorath and knew he needed to store up enough energy to destroy it. 2042 - 2044 During the two-year span where he appeared eight separate times, Godzilla engaged and destroyed the United Earth's main naval fleet in the Atlantic Ocean during "Operation: Renaissance". He then destroyed New York, which had become the United Earth's capital city, overnight, and was present when the city of Cleveland, Ohio was wiped off the map due to a meltdown of the nuclear fusion reactor aboard the Exif and Bilusaludo's mothership. 2046 While he was trapped underground in the hole created by "Operation: Great Wall" for a year, Godzilla fed on the molten magma and accumulated energy from it. Finally, Godzilla began swimming through the magma and triggered a large eruption at an area designated "G-Crater," destroying many of the surrounding United Earth troops in the pyroclastic flow. After freeing himself from the hole with his atomic breath, Godzilla broke through the Indian defense line, causing 200 million casualties in Eurasia in the process, and disappeared into the Bay of Bengal. Godzilla came ashore in the Japanese archipelago two months later and made his way to the United Earth's facility in Hamamatsu, completely obliterating all of their forces and destroying the facility housing Mechagodzilla with his atomic breath in a decisive final battle known as the "Battle at the Foot of Mt. Fuji". With the United Earth's military capabilities effectively eliminated and their ultimate weapon presumably destroyed, Godzilla swam to Tokyo Bay unopposed and came ashore in the former Japanese capital of Tokyo. Godzilla completely destroyed the metropolis in less than three hours, decisively putting an end to Japan before disappearing again. 2048 Godzilla destroyed the Space Station JSS-3 in the suburbs of Rio de Janeiro on March 11, 2048, and broke through the United Earth's final defense line two days later. During the events of ''Planet of the Monsters, Godzilla attacked the city of Rio de Janeiro when the Aratrum was departing, and shot down a Landing Ship with his atomic breath, causing an explosion that killed several people. Akira and Haruka Sasaki were initially believed dead in the explosion, but they had actually survived and congregated with the remnants of the United Earth that were left behind on Earth in the new capital of Buenaventura. For the next three months, Godzilla attacked Sao Paulo and Salvador, and reduced the total human population to less than 200 million. He reduced both Ecuador and Peru to scorched Earth while moving across South America. Godzilla finally reached and assaulted Buenaventura on July 31, intending to destroy the last bastion of human resistance. However, he was intercepted by Mothra, who fought him to defend the remaining humans. Mothra managed to force Godzilla to withdraw from the city by reflecting his atomic breath back at him with scales released from her wings, which also interfered with his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. At long last, a monster capable of resisting Godzilla had made itself known. A group known as the Monster Coexistence Sect or Cosmos worked with the United Earth to transport Mothra's eggs to Japan in "Operation: Cradle", so that her offspring could defend the humans still living there from Godzilla in the future. On August 15, Godzilla reappeared to confront the USS Saratoga, which was transporting Mothra's eggs. The adult Mothra, still injured following her earlier battle with Godzilla, fought him once again to defend her offspring and ensure the operation's success. This led to the emergence of the Houtua sometime later. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla Earth's first seen devastating Earth, in the city of Rio de Janeiro during the events of ''Project Mechagodzilla, when monster attacks ravage humanity since 1999. Humanity's efforts to nuke it are demonstrated, but it had no effect on Godzilla. Godzilla eventually arrives near a port for airships where the Aratrum was supposed to depart, where he destroys a Landing Ship with his atomic breath, with the resulting destruction of the buses carrying Haruo Sakaki's parents. However, they had survived and were left behind with the rest of the human race with Godzilla as the Aratrum departs. A detailed plan to destroy the monster was presented in a meeting on the Aratrum, with Haruo detailing a potential weakness in his shielding, which can be used to destroy it. Here, Godzilla's regeneration is also brought up. The idea of the monster multiplying in the time since humanity left the planet is also established. An idea that, while initially dismissed, turns out to be true. Godzilla Earth then makes its true appearance, shortly after Godzilla Filius falls. It blindsides everyone involved with the prior operation, as it appears from underneath a nearby mountain, with its very arrival destroying much of the operation's equipment. Haruo urges everyone to retreat from the titan, by any means necessary, stating he'd attempt to distract the monster while everyone flees. Godzilla utilizes its oscillatory wave to completely annihilate landing craft attempting to escape, and also uses a tail-produced shockwave to destroy much of the area in front of it. Haruo's vehicle ends up being damaged before he can put effort into distracting the beast, and he ends up being incapacitated under rubble, before attempting to vow to kill the monster as he passes out, with Godzilla Earth returning to a slumbering state. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Shortly after Earth's arrival and attack, the crew of the ''Aratrum would begin to run over its abilities and power, with basic calculations estimating its atomic breath would be able to reach the ship, should it somehow notice them. It was here that Endurph would speak up on how this Godzilla was "the one" from humanity's distant past, resulting in the other crew members debating on what to do, with Halu-elu Dolu-do stating they should retreat, whereas Takeshi J. Hamamoto suggested staying behind to launch and receive rescue ships. Eventually, Unberto Mori stated they would wait for 48 hours for any contact, and if none was received, they'd leave. Godzilla Earth would be physically seen sometime after its attack on humanity's forces, slumbering in a forest during night. It would be awakened later, following the ceased production of camouflaging fog from Mechagodzilla City. Making its way to Mount Fuji promptly, it began to siege the city, launching a long-range assault with its atomic breath. This was deflected by the city's shielding, and Earth simply began to stride to the city, apparently sensing a long-range attack would be useless. Haruo, assisted by Yuko Tani and Rilu-elu Belu-be, then took control of three Vulture units, and began a barrage on Godzilla, intending to distract and divert the beast. This was done to draw Godzilla to a diversion point, where he'd be flooded in a pool of nanometal, and rendered defenseless. Eventually, Godzilla would fall for the plot, and after destroying some of the diversion point's walls with some tail whipping, he would reach the end of the line, where nanometal was dumped into now the closed off pool Earth stood in. The pooling nanometal then hardened, completely immobilizing Godzilla. Massive amounts of firepower would be unleashed on the titan, from the Vultures, and the city, destroying its dorsal plates, and leaving it shieldless, before two EMP harpoons would be shot at Godzilla, skewering it. The overload would then be commenced, finalizing the plot to kill Godzilla. However, despite being heavily wounded, Godzilla would slowly hunker down, with its body beginning to glow a bright orange and yellow, and a sphere of heat beginning to radiate from its body. No explosion would occur, unlike Filius' demise, and the creature would begin to attempt to heal. The trio, using their Vultures would attempt a divebomb against Godzilla, trying to push it into utilizing an atomic breath blast to fully overload it and kill it. The heat would prevent this, however, and an alternative was planned, with the three Vultures intending to be used as impromptu spears through the use of speed and momentum. Haruo would ultimately reject this, as it involved nanometal assimilation, which began to harm Yuko, over helping her, and he would destroy Mechagodzilla City's command post, killing Mulu-elu Galu-gu and stopping the nanometal's spread. Godzilla Earth, now enraged and able to retaliate, would unleash multiple atomic breath blasts, destroying the rest of Mechagodzilla City. It would then be seen simply standing in the nanometal pool, roaring into the night. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Godzilla Earth will play a role in the finale to the ''AniGoji trilogy where he fights a three-headed space dragon named King Ghidorah. Printed media ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) Godzilla Earth was first seen alongside other monsters, including Biollante, Dogora, and Kamacuras, among others as they collectively ravaged humanity, and the planet. Godzilla would then appear near a human settlement, and destroy ships attempting to leave a dock, resulting in the seeming demise of Haruo's parents. Earth would then appear following Filius' demise, where he'd awaken from under a nearby mountain range, making his presence finally known. Godzilla proceeded to attack the remaining human forces, leveling them, and leaving Haruo incapacitated. Later, Haruo, upon awakening, would witness Godzilla Earth striding across the land. Abilities This incarnation of Godzilla has extremely devastating abilities, and it was able to cause more than several hundred million casualties in the 12 to 13 years since its first appearance. In Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, the official prequel novelization, Godzilla's movements are said to be almost undetectable due to its body lacking the emissions of electromagnetic waves; however, the electromagnetic pulses generated by usage of its atomic breath allow humanity to detect its presence. Godzilla also swims faster, quieter, and deeper than any submarine. Like plants, Godzilla requires water and light as energy sources. Godzilla's presence itself brings severe radioactive pollutants anywhere it passes by, resulting in the abandonment of affected lands by mankind. Decontamination wasn't available until Bilusaludos provided ANB (anti-nuclear bacteria) technologies. Most monsters barring Godzilla had been regarded as mutations of normal organisms and thus were able to be killed with conventional weaponry. Thus Godzilla's existence itself was a shot out of the dark, as it possessed nothing more than science fiction-like biology such as the abilities including to shoot a beam from its mouth, high stealthiness, and its durability to be immune to nuclear weapons. There was a saying that "even if we were fighting against monsters, we were still happy as long as we didn't know Godzilla". Cell division Godzilla is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). This ability is startlingly similar to the fission-like process that its 2016 predecessor was in the process of doing at the end of Shin Godzilla. Charged particle breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of its predecessors. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan mountain range, and destroying continental plates. The estimated range of the beam is approximately 30 kilometers, or 18.6411 miles. Following the 20,000 year timeskip and humanity's return to the planet, the crew of the Aratrum concluded that it's possible Godzilla Earth's beam would've been able to hit the ship in orbit, should they somehow be noticed. During the charging process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses and powerful shockwaves, making any efforts by mankind to hide or withstand its power meaningless. Anyone at close range will face severe radioactive exposure, and nearby areas will be severely polluted by radioactivity, forcing humanity to abandon the area. Land pollutants were later rid of by technologies provided by Bilusaludos. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a thin, focused beam, almost like the atomic breath from Shin Godzilla, but there are notable differences in terms of charging up said ability aesthetically. They include things such as the visible electric nature of the creature's overall body and fins rather than vivid luminescence, the generation of a force field in front of the snout rather than discharging of energy from inside of its mouth, while also lacking the need to open its mouth wide to discharge its atomic powers. Red spiral-Particle Breath During the events of Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, the sequel novelization to Monster Apocalypse, Godzilla Earth used a more powerful variant of its Particle Breath, which was red in color, in order to destroy Gorath, an asteroid with a diameter of about 30 kilometers, and a mass comparable to the Moon, that threatened to destroy the planet Earth. This incident made humanity realize that the solar system is still not safe from the threat of Godzilla, and the plan to evacuate to outer space was launched. In order to use this power, it was said that Godzilla Earth had to store energy for five years. This attack has a range of 300 km and totally obliterated Gorath upon contact. It also was capable of overpowering and annihilating Gigan, in spite of him being comprised of nanometal as a means of regeneration and shielding. Electromagnetic pulse Much like the MUTOs from Godzilla, this incarnation of Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Bilusaludos later provided technology to improve anti-EMP functions for humanity. Electromagnetic shield The body cells of Godzilla function like the coils of magnets, enabling it to produce strong electromagnetic fields, absorb electromagnetic waves, and produce an "Asymmetric Permeable Shield" under the skin by using electromagnetic nanomaterials. Electromagnetic underwater booster Humanity speculated that Godzilla may possess an electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. Lack of skeletal frame Due to its origin from plant-life, Godzilla lacks a skeletal structure found in most animals. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing. Metallic tissue fibers Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel its EMPs, but to also support its massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. Molecular management An ability first seen in City on the Edge of Battle, Godzilla was shown to be able to shift an overload of electromagnetic energy to that of pure heat, which radiated outwards from him in the form of a dense bubble. This ability was preceded by a large, loud electromagnetic discharge upwards into the sky. The heat bubble was impenetrable to the Vulture's weaponry, and the areas affected by this heat melted within minutes in spite of their size, rendering Godzilla's death trap into mere molten nanometal. Areas further away suffered from visible heat stress and damage. High winds were also generated as a result of this attack. It was said that if the attackers were to fire at Godzilla more, it'd just result in those nearby being burnt alive. Natural camouflage Until the death of Godzilla Filius, this Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, perfectly blending in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. Oscillatory wave Godzilla's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it's precise, being able to directly strike targets from nearly a mile away, and is powerful enough to bring severe destruction to humanity's fleets, effectively shattering landing craft seen trying to escape. According to official information, this attack can crush the substance to the molecular level by resonant destruction due to high power electromagnetic waves. Much like when he shoots its atomic breath, its back fins are charged with electricity when he begins to use this attack. In addition, the pupils of its eyes contract shortly before he utilizes this attack. Plasma Cutter When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla sparks its tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 600 meters that reduces anything it touches to ash. Electromagnetic shockwave During the use of its tail plasma blade, a single swipe of its tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shock wave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla. Radio wave absorption Godzilla is capable of absorbing electromagnetic waves, rendering detection by sonar useless against it. Tail Godzilla was able to use its tail as a whip-like weapon, and had enough strength to destroy parts of Mechagodzilla City's diversionary lane, resulting in large pieces of shrapnel destroying buildings nearby. Terraforming The entire ecosystem and environment of Earth after 20,000 years was changed, remade by Godzilla in humanity's 20,000 year absence, and made to suit him. This includes plants that now contain its DNA, and the ability to produce pollen that functions in an EMP-esque manner. It was hypothesized that the Houtua also fell under the evolutionary guidelines of the monster's rule. Anti-Godzilla weaponry EMP harpoon The EMP harpoon was a weapon akin to the EMP probe. It was utilized against Earth during City on the Edge of Battle's climax, and was able to push Godzilla into an immobile state. While they were effective for a brief time, they were melted through intense heat, and in spite of overloading Godzilla, failed to detonate and kill it, as Godzilla turned the electromagnetic energy into pure heat. Mechagodzilla While it did not activate, Mechagodzilla was designed to have been the perfect weapon to fight and potentially even kill Godzilla. Mechagodzilla City Mechagodzilla City was essentially a city-wide anti-Godzilla weapon based on the original Mechagodzilla, featuring multiple large buildings that had the ability to be armed and armored. During City on the Edge of Battle, the Bilusaludo, along with Haruo devised a plan which turned the city into a deathtrap for Godzilla. This involved luring it down a set path, and then trapping it in solidified nanometal, while letting the city's railguns, and EMP harpoons cause massive damage. Nanometal Nanometal was particularly effective against Godzilla during City on the Edge of Battle, as a large pool of the substance was able to stop Godzilla in its tracks when it hardened. Trivia *The concept of this incarnation of Godzilla originating from plant-based organisms, is remarkably similar to the origin of Biollante who, coincidentally, possesses genetic ties to Godzilla. *Despite their utilization of electromagnetism, both Godzilla Earth and Filius haven't been seen to utilize a magnetic ability akin to the second Showa era Godzilla. *The idea of humanity who regard monsters as the Beasts of Revelation and form cults is similar to that of Pacific Rim. *Curiously, this incarnation of Godzilla possesses blue eyes, but the statue made to promote the design instead features green eyes. It should also be noted that during Haruo's flashback to his childhood, Godzilla had glowing yellow-white eyes, over a muted color. *This incarnation of Godzilla is the largest incarnation of the monster yet, coming in at an approximate 318 meters in height, or 1043.31 feet. This dwarfs even ''Shin Godzilla's'' incarnation of the monster, and the Marvel incarnation, the former being 118.5 meters (approximately 389 feet) tall, and the latter being 184 meters (about 603 feet) tall. *The concept for Godzilla being able to change ecosystems and environments completely is akin to works by the same scriptwriter of this film such as Kamen Rider Gaim and Saya no Uta. *Many fans pointed out similarities of this incarnation of Godzilla with Death Saurer and Gojulas series (Gojulas, King Gojulas, Gojulas Giga, etc.) from the Zoids franchise, especially with the former while the latter is based on Godzilla. There is also a hypothesis that Mechagodzilla in 1993 was inspired by King Gojulas. These include: **Being a metallic organism, with DNA divided smaller beings that inherit its power and change. **Being extremely hostile nature, possessing rather calm eyes, a towering size, small head compared to body, high intelligence to outwit humanity, smaller but powerful clone being portrayed as the initial primal enemy, adapting to overcome its weakness. **Possessing a weakpoint functioning to produce particle charged beams on its back, emitting powerful oscillatory waves from its mouth (King Gojulas), being extremely durable, having powerful shields, a powerful regenerative capability (Gojulas the Orge), being highly resistant against electronic warfare (King Gojulas), the capability to disrupt electronic devices and strategies (King Gojulas), its history of bringing total destruction on civilizations (Death Saurer), being able to empower its tail with energy (Gojulas Giga, Death Saurer), a particle charged beam that can annihilate cities in a blink of an eye, and finally, bringing total destruction on a planetary scale (Death Saurer). * During the events of Monster Apocalypse, when the US Army bombed Godzilla with bunker busters, there was a comment by a soldier noting the ineffectiveness of the weapons against the monster, while stating "it's not a matter of angle". This line is a possible reference to the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Video games *''Eternal Linkage'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' References Category:Toho reboot series - Kaiju